


The Morning After

by straeon



Category: Agent Carter - Fandom, Cartinelli - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 12:17:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3529100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straeon/pseuds/straeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy and Angie wake up together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> Written and set when they were living at the Griffith Hotel.

Peggy started awake. Immediately, she realised she’d fallen asleep in her clothes again. Being a double agent was exhausting…

“Oh.”

As she stretched and checked the time (she would have to rush, again) she saw that Angie was next to her.

_What happened last night?_ Peggy lifted herself onto her elbows and scrunched her face in confusion as she recalled the night before.

Angie had come to cheer her up. Which she did.Peggy smiled - she was lucky to have such a good friend.

And then they’d drank the whiskey Angie had sneaked in in her bag. Not a lot, they both had to work the next day, though Peggy had to keep reminding Angie of that. But they’d drank enough to fall asleep together apparently...

Peggy didn’t think Angie was working until her afternoon shift at the diner but she should still wake her. Peggy would have to get to work soon, at the SSR office. She sighed. At the moment, this was definitely preferable to that.

Though she had to admit, as exhausting as it was, it was also quite exciting. Especially compared to the work she’d been doing before this. Following piggish men’s order was not meant to be her job description.

She smiled down at Angie again. The other girl was sprawled on her front, mouth open on Peggy’s pillow and arm outstretched to Peggy’s side of the bed (or what had been her side of the bed, though it was a single so they’d slept quite close). It wasn’t gracious.

_Yet she’s the most beautiful sight I’ve ever laid by eyes on_ , Peggy sighed. And lay back down slowly, trying to be quiet.

“Uhhhh,” Angie still woke up and Peggy cursed herself. “You should’ve stopped me last night.” She immediately closed her eyes again from the sunlight, furrowing her whole face then burrowing back into the pillow.

“I did,” Peggy insisted. “But you have a mind of your own. Especially when it comes to alcohol apparently,” she teased.

“Uggghhh.”

“Come on,” Peggy said mock-sternly. “You’re getting lipstick all over my pillow case.”

“Sorryyy,” Angie whined, turning to face her.

“It’s all over your face as well,” Peggy reached out to rub the lipstick off the side of Angie’s mouth.

_Did something else happen last night?_ Peggy wondered in a slight panic.

“I’m a mess,” Angie chuckled.

“You’re beautiful,” Peggy whispered.

Angie looked at her seriously and Peggy wondered if she should’ve kept her mouth shut.

“So are you,” Angie said, filling Peggy’s stomach with butterflies. Which was much worsened as Angie reached out around Peggy, wrapping her arm across her shoulders, and lay with her head next to hers.

Peggy’s eyes widened. This was much nicer than it should have been.

“I… should be leaving for work soon.” She wasn’t sure she trusted herself to stay much longer anyway. “And I must look terrible.”

“No, you don’t,” was Angie’s immediate response.

“Thank you.” Peggy sighed – she really didn’t want to leave this bed.

But she had to, she told herself decisively. Just some weeks ago, several of the men could arrive late, probably from their girlfriend’s apartments. But that wouldn’t be acceptable now. Not that Peggy would want to be late because they could anyway. She didn’t have to be as good (or bad) as them, she needed to be a hundred times harder working and still wasn’t taken seriously enough.

“You okay?” Angie’s voice interrupted Peggy’s musings. She was so close to her, observing Peggy’s face minutely.

“Yes,” Peggy answered. “I just don’t want to go. But I have to.”

“That blows,” Angie said, making Peggy laugh despite herself, as Angie always did. “But if you have to.” Angie rolled away from Peggy, sighing, and Peggy instantly missed her touch.

As Peggy got up and made herself presentable, Angie’s eyes followed her as she now sat up on her bed.

“What?” Peggy queried.

“Nothin’,” Angie smiled. “C’mere.”

Peggy stepped back to the bed, as Angie moved onto her knees and reached around Peggy’s shoulders and pulled her close. She planted a gentle kiss on the side of Peggy’s face.

“Have a nice day,” Angie smiled widely.

Peggy’s cheeks were reddened, both from Angie’s lipstick and from her effect on her, as she left her room, but she didn’t seem to care. She smiled all the way to work as she made little attempt to push away thoughts of how soft Angie’s lips were.


End file.
